Snowed In
by SerenityCourage
Summary: It was the worst blizzard that Washington DC had ever seen. So, of course, DiNozzo and Abby were trapped at home with him. Gibbs has some unwelcome house guests. Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"Move over, you're in my space. You keep bumping me."

Tony ignored Abby and stayed where he was, shoving her a little to irritate her further. She stuck her tongue out at him, shoving back so that he almost fell off his seat on skeleton of the boat.

"Hey," Gibbs warned, smacking the back of his instigating agent's head and lifting Abby to another part of the boat, "Watch it."

Both huffed before returning to their conversation. He sighed. If he thought it would deter them the slightest bit, he _might _start locking his door.

It had been a long case. Not particularly grueling, just _long_. So now, when all he wanted was to be left alone with his boat and his bourbon, of course he had visitors. Still, he didn't mind it as much as he thought he should. At some point, he would have to admit that he actually _enjoyed _having them there. It was amusing to watch them bicker, when they weren't trying to push each other off his boat.

Gibbs was not in the mood for one of them to crack their head open on his basement floor.

Starting up the stairs, he turned back for a moment, silently warning that no one be hurt when he got back, boat included.

As he grabbed a few beers from the fridge and orange juice for Abby, who was hyper enough without alcohol, he happened to catch sight of the window.

Oh, _shit_.

When you couldn't see that well out of your car windshield because it was snowing so hard, it was bad out. When you couldn't make out the neighbor's house from across the street, it was worse. When you couldn't see your own damn _mailbox_, you were screwed.

Ten minutes later, he was confiscating keys from protesting employees. No one was going out in that weather if he could help it.

A sleeping bag was dropped in the guest room and orders were made to figure out who slept on the floor for themselves. Although, a long look shared between the two men over Abby's shoulder settled who would be on the bed that night.

"Night Boss."

"Night Gibbs."

Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and nodded to Tony, before striding away from her giggles and his assurances that there was a movie with a blizzard _just _like this one, and into his room.

However, soon enough, he was on his way back to growl out that it was late, and if he was kept awake all night by their talking, no one was going to be happy in the morning.

When they were still talking later, he barged in and glared. Sighing he gestured towards Abby.

"Come on."

She looked up at him, confused. Patience snapping, he grabbed Bert and snatched Abby up into his other arm.

"Say goodnight," he tilted her down long enough for her to kiss Tony's cheek and mumble a quiet goodnight.

With that, he stalked off, hippo and scientist in tow.

"I'm not a piece of furniture, Gibbs," she complained, "You can't just move me where you want me."

"Just did."

Gibbs nudged open the door at the end of the hallway open and carried her inside, flicking the light on as he went.

"I've never been in her before."

Abby gasped quietly as she glanced around the room that had clearly belonged to a little girl at one time.

He drew in a long breath and laid her down at the end of the bed. Drawing the covers down, he helped her scoot in before gently smoothing them back up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Abbs," he whispered, carting a soothing hand though her hair, "Get some sleep."

* * *

"Do you have any bagels instead, Gibbs?"

Gibbs stared at her, and set her plate of toast down in front of her.

"It's the same thing, Abbs. Eat your toast."

"Gibbs!"Abby cried, scandalized, "It most certainly is not the same!"

"She's right, Boss. There's a big difference. And now that you mention it, Abby, that sounds good. I could go for a bagel."

Gibbs looked at his employees in disbelief, before snatching the toast off Tony's plate and sticking his finger through the center, creating a hole.

"Ya happy now, DiNozzo?" he asked, dropping it back on his plate.

Tony picked up his toast, staring sadly through the hole.

"Very, Boss. Thank you."

Gibbs turned to Abby and gestured for her to hand over her plate. She shook her head and drew it closer to her body.

"That's alright. I'm in more of a toast mood anyway."

"Thought so."

They finished they're breakfast quickly, while watching the television weatherman explain everything from white out conditions to closed roads.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while."

"Yes," Abby said, bouncing in her seat.

The older man listened as Tony and Abby babbled excitedly, only one thought in his head.

_Shoot me._

* * *

_**I might make this a long one, what do you think? Meanwhile, the kind of snow they're having is practically summer where I'm from.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this? I thought you only used hand tools, Gibbs?"

Gibbs plucked the potentiality dangerous power tool out of her curious hands.

"Gift, from someone who didn't know better."

"Ex wife," Tony mouthed, while Abby nodded knowingly.

"No, actually DiNozzo, it was you."

"Huh," Tony picked it up and inspected it closer, remembering buying the item his first year at NCIS, "Guess it was. Thought you would have thrown it out by now."

"I would have, but then you two wouldn't have anything to do today."

Being bored might have been a step up from cleaning out his attic, but Gibbs was well aware of the consequences of leaving their hands idle.

"Why's this here?"

He looked up in time to see Abby lifting something out of a box of Diane's old office supplies.

"Why do you need an address book?"

Tony slid over to sit next to her.

"Yeah, boss. I didn't know you had friends."

Gibbs sighed. He would let that go for now, but any more comments like that would lead to a very sore behind.

"Behave," he called over his shoulder as he strode down the stairs.

He knew that he'd been ignored when not ten minutes later, Tony stumbled into the kitchen, bleeding from the forehead.

"She threw the address book at me," he mumbled in explanation.

"Did not!" Abby yelled, trailing in after him.

Toddlers. His house was being overrun by toddlers.

"DiNozzo, come here. Abbs, upstairs."

"Gibbs..." she whined.

"I don't want to hear it, Abby. Go upstairs and wait for me."

Abby stomped off, huffing under her breath that it wasn't her fault, while Tony made his way over to Gibbs.

Gibbs snatched a dish towel out of the nearest drawer and used it to sop up some of the blood on his agent's forehead. He sighed in barely concealed relief as he realized that it didn't need stitches.

"It should be fine. You need any help, or can you take care of it?"

"I'll be fine, boss."

The older man showed him where to get the supplies he needed before preparing himself to take care of Abby.

He pushed open the door to her room, and jumped in surprise when she wasn't there. His chest constricting as he thought about what could have happened if she slipped out into the snow, he called out for her, opening all the doors on the second floor on his way to the stairs. When he got to the final room, the guest room where Tony had stayed the night before, he finally breathed again when he saw her sitting on the bed.

"Hey Gibbs," she said, looking solemn.

"Abbs," he growled, relief gone, replaced by frustration that she would worry him like that, "Why are you in this room?"

Abby bit her lip.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me there or not. I mean, I assumed that I would be back here tonight, as long as I was quiet. And-"

Gibbs didn't answer, he only pulled her up by her elbow, marching her gently into the other room.

Sitting down on the bed, he drew her forward so she was leaning against his knees.

"We don't have any way of getting to the hospital now, Abbs. You have to behave yourself, and throwing things at Tony doesn't count as doing that in my book."

He quickly tugged her down, over his knees, and flipped her skirt up. Delivering six quick swats to her behind, he let her up and kissed her forehead.

"No more, Abby."

* * *

  
The rest of the night went reasonably well, the only downside being that Abby wasn't acting like herself. If she wasn't curled up against Gibbs, then she had to be tucked into Tony's arms. What was even more unusual, was that they hadn't heard a single ramble all day. In fact, it was like pulling teeth to even get a few words out of their resident lab rat.

It wasn't that she was punished, as she usually got over a spanking quickly, barely giving herself time to recover before earning another. Gibbs couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and it gnawed at him all night.

Tony noticed too, and tried to coax a smile out of her as often as he could. Finally, after he was ignored for what had to be the millionth time, he stood silent and hugged her to him, leaning his bandaged head on her pigtailed one.

Gibbs had been a good marine, and one of the rules that he'd been taught then stuck out in his mind now, keeping him on edge.

When you think you're in the clear, things are about to get a _shitload _worse.

Tony looked up, frowning.

"I think she has a fever, boss."

Like that. That was worse.

* * *

There we go!

I do plan to make this a long one. I also have a few plans for the upcoming months.

I want to do a tag to Voyeur's Web, concerning that little prank that Abby pulled with the knife.

There's one in the works with the whole team, one with just the boys, a Ziva and Abby one, and one with Jimmy, Abby, and McGee. I have lots more planned for Jimmy.

I should be putting out a series here soon, taking place when Gibbs is in Mexico, and discipline is left up to Tony. That'll be called Tony's Team.

I don't know how many of these that'll I'll get done before my daughter is born, but I'll try my hardest to keep up with them.

Thanks so much for reading and putting up with my authors note! If you have something that you'd like me to put out first, just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs swore and moved Tony out of the way, replacing the younger man's hands with his own.

_Shit_, she was burning up.

"What's wrong, Abbs?"

Abby nuzzled her head into his chest, and her mumbled answer came out muffled.

"Hmm?" he asked again, leaning down to hear her respond this time.

"Just tired. I'll be fine."

"Abby..."

She groaned and shook her head, whirling around and heading towards the staircase, unhappy that she had to give up her cozy spot, but she'd prefer moving to having the noise in the room make her headache worse.

Tony stepped up to her, halting her with an arm that he wrapped around her middle. She sighed and looked at them, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe my head hurts. And my stomach," she confessed shrugging. Gibbs nodded silently, assessing the situation. He grabbed the cordless phone from the end table and tossed it to DiNozzo.

"Get Ducky on that."

"Got it, boss."

Leading Abby up the stairs, the older man dropped her off in his room, stopping to hand her an old t-shirt of his. She was still in her clothes from the night before, and he was sure that she'd want to be in something lighter.

He left her alone to change and went to her room to straighten the bed clothes that Abby had left half on the floor in a state of disarray. Rolling his eyes, he remembered that DiNozzo's had been just as bad and reminded himself that they needed a lesson on keeping their quarters clean before they left.

Abby soon joined him and he helped her into bed, chuckling as she huffed when he took out her pigtails.

"Al- Alright, Duck. I'll- I remember, Ducky, but I really have to- Yeah. Uh huh."

It really was difficult to get a man who like to talk so much off the phone politely, especially when he was busy triple checking that his instructions regarding the health of someone that he cared for deeply were understood. Tony sighed in relief when the doctor finally hung up and came to stand by Gibbs.

"Ducky says it's probably just a bug, but if her temperature's over 104 it's worth a trip to Bethesda. That's our best bet, it's closest."

Gibbs nodded and strode out of the room softly, leaving a confused agent, and a slightly out-of-it lab tech wondering where he was going.

He returned soon enough, thermometer in hand, unsure why he even had the thing, but glad that he did. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he held it near Abby's mouth.

"Open, Abby."

Abby frowned. There was no doubt in her mind that if her temperature was even _close _to Ducky's warning, Gibbs would have her in Bethesda faster than she could suck down a Caf-Pow. It wasn't worth the risk on these roads. Making up her mind and gathering all the stubbornness that she had, she pursed her lips and rolled to her other side, away from the men.

"You can sleep later, Abbs. We just need to check your temperature first."

Every instinct that Tony had was screaming fo him to avoid the conflict and get the _hell _out of there, but he couldn't just leave his friend to make things worse for herself.

"Please Abby?"

She pulled the covers up over herself.

Well, he tried. That was what mattered.

Tony made a break for the door. Abby was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

Gibbs sighed. She'd better hope that her fever was high enough for her to blame her behavior on delirium.

"I can find other places to put this, Abbs."

Her eyes widened, underneath her tent of blankets. Gibbs didn't make idle threats.

He smirked and shook his head as he watched her head pop out from under the covers.

Worked every time.

* * *

"She alright, boss?"

Gibbs nodded and sank into one of his kitchen chairs.

"Fever wasn't too bad. Medicine made her tired, though. She's asleep."

It had been an odd feeling, when he'd plucked the bottle of cold medicine down from the cabinet. He remembered being unsure of why he'd had the urge to buy it, only to have the answer hit him like a tidal wave when he arrived home that night.

He hadn't seen a reason to keep it around the house after Kelly and Shannon died. What was the point, he wasn't a parent anymore?

It had been almost an ambivalent experience, to realize that he _was _still a parent. Granted, his so called "children" were fully grown adults, but it was hardly as if they acted like it.

His thoughts were jolted to a screeching halt as he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah?"

"Who gave you permission to burn down my house?"

Tony jumped and slammed a lid down on the mess that he'd created on the stove, which had predictably, if you were familiar with his cooking skills at least, caught flame.

"Sorry, boss. I'm more of a microwave guy."

"Really, DiNozzo?"

"Well, um," he hesitated and paused to extinguish a wayward flame with the metal lid. "Yeah. Good news, though. Should the heat happen to go out, or we're in the mood for a campfire, I'm pretty sure I've got us covered."

Gibbs shook his head, and cautiously moved the lid back to stare into the pot.

"What the _hell _were you making? _Crystal meth_?"

_=_=_=_=_=_=_

This wasn't as humourous as I normally like to write, but I guarantee that the next couple chapters will make up for it. Abby will be back on her feet soon, and Tony does tend to come up with his best, well more _interesting _at least, ideas when he's bored.

Tony's Team will be out really soon. I think that it's in character, but I'd like to have someone look over it to be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's really been sleeping for a while, Boss. Maybe she's up by now."

Tony made a move to get up from the couch, only to be halted by a slap to the back of the head.

"Let her alone, DiNozzo. She's tired."

He sighed heavily and sank back against the armrest of the couch. Gibbs was trying, but he just wasn't as fun to watch movies with as Abby was.

The older man rolled his eyes and shook his head, before softening when he realized just how bored his agent was.

"Tell you what, she's gonna need another dose of that cold crap in about an hour. See if you can get her to take it, and if she wants to, she can come down and watch with you then."

DiNozzo grinned, satisfied that his friend would be laughing and commenting on his choice of movie in a short while.

"_Only _if she takes her medicine, DiNozzo. She doesn't take it, she stays in bed."

That might create a problem. Abby was an odd mix of stubborn and clingy when she was sick. There was no doubt that she would _want _to come downstairs, but the hard part would be forcing the cold syrup down her throat and escaping with only minor injuries.

He shrugged and went back to the movie. It couldn't be that hard, and there was no use in worrying about it now.

* * *

Tony pushed the door open quietly, before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of Abby's bed. Turning the lamp on the night stand on and setting the bottle of cold syrup down next to it, he waited until the room was bathed in a dim light. Abby automatically turned away from it and groaned in her sleep, unhappy to be disturbed.

"Abby? Abbs?"

He reached one hand down to shake her shoulder gently, while the other automatically rose up to feel the heat on her forehead. Brushing her bangs out of her face with his thumb, he frowned. It didn't seem too high, but that would change quickly enough when her medicine wore off completely.

"Go away," she murmured, grouchy with sleep clouding her head in a thick fog.

"I could do that," he offered, "_But_, then I wouldn't be able to tell you that you may be allowed out of bed soon."

She sat straight up and looked at him skeptically.

"You have my attention. Go on."

"Gibbs says as soon as you take a hit of that stuff," he gestured towards the bottle on the night stand, "You can come downstairs with us."

Casting a wary eye at him, she shook her head.

"No deal."

"_What?_" he cried in disbelief, "Abbs, just get it over with."

Crossing her arms over her chest she straightened herself airily.

"That stuff makes me all spacy and weird. And... _hinky_."

"Come on, Abby. I'm _dying _downstairs by myself."

"No."

Tony felt a rush of empathy towards Gibbs, who always seemed to handle his team's more _youthful _behavior with a fragment of patience. He was getting frustrated fast, and Abby had only been awake for less than five minutes.

"Fine then, stay up here."

"Now hold on, come back here," she reached up and grabbed for his hand, effectively tugging him back towards her.

"There's no need to be hasty, Tony. I never said that I wasn't coming down. Just give me a second."

Abby swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, only to have Tony push her back down.

"Gibbs says no, Abbs."

She fixed him with a firm glare, slipping out of bed and wobbling a bit on her feet.

"What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt us."

Tony sighed and followed her down the stairs, knowing he should probably be trying to stop her, but caring very little. Her idea was growing on him.

He grabbed her elbow on the landing, twirling her around to face him.

"Alright, Abby. But the minute you start to feel worse you have to either come back up, or take your medicine. Got it?"

Her sarcastic salute was not lost on him, but that didn't mean he appreciated it.

* * *

More of a transition chapter than anything.

This is one of my first priorities at the moment. I'm thinking of doing a companion piece, with Ducky and Jimmy stranded in the same storm. I also have a more serious one in the works, where Abby has another stalker. I'll probably post both, because as you probably know, I'm the queen of starting too many new stories and leaving them sit for a millennium.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Gibbs," Abby chirped as she flounced down next to him on the couch. Gibbs smiled and threw a leisurely arm over her shoulder.

"How ya feeling?"

He didn't wait for her answer to reach his other arm up and feel her forehead. Frowning, he moved it to her cheek and then the other.

"Did you _just_ take that stuff? I don't think it kicked in, yet."

She bit her lip, before putting on a wide grin and nodding.

"Just now, in the kitchen. Wanted something to wash it down with."

Satisfied, he let his hand drop and turned back to the television.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Popcorn," she said simply, "We were hoping that we could put a movie in."

Ruffling her hair, he groaned as he stood.

"That's my cue to leave. There's only so much of DiNozzo's babbling I can handle. Keep out of the alcohol. Stay inside."

And with that, he strode out of the room and down the stairs and into the basement.

"Where'd Gibbs go?" Tony asked, falling unceremoniously onto the couch next to her. Abby raised her eyes and stared at him.

"Out for ice cream, DiNozzo."

"Basement, right. You get snippy when you're sick. No worries, though. This'll cheer you up."

He held out an unopened bottle of bourbon, having snatched it from the kitchen cabinet while in search of popcorn.

"Gibbs says no alcohol. And to stay inside, but that's not important."

"Then Gibbs was not expecting you to be this grouchy. He'll understand."

* * *

"This sure is strong stuff," Tony mumbled, passing the bourbon to Abby who giggled and took a long gulp.

"But it was a good idea, I can barely feel the pain in my ass now," she said, wincing as she remembered the ramifications of the address book incident, but knowing it could have been a whole lot worse.

"Pain? I can't feel my ass, period."

Laughing hysterically, Abby rolled towards the edge of the couch and Tony reached out to pull her back before she fell off.

"Maybe we should have dilu-di-dil-diluted! That's the word. Maybe we should have diluted it with something," she slurred.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like, orange juice or coffee or something?"

"Beer?" Tony suggested.

Her face turned thoughtful, at least as thoughtful as she was capable of being at the moment.

"Never thought of that before," she murmured, "But yeah, that could work."

"We could try it."

"We can't. We're out of Bourbon. Unless you want to go downstairs and borrow some from Gibbs."

They looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads in unison. That was a stupid idea, drunk or sober.

"Well then what do you want to do?"

Scrunching her nose and tapping her index finger to her chin, Abby thought about that. Looking up in at Tony, a slow grin spread across her face.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Is your gun in your car? I'm thinking target practice."

One part of his brain, the oddly sensible part, somewhat recognized that it was never a good idea to listen to a feverish, untrained, and extremely tipsy civilian asking for firearms. The other half, the half still running on bourbon and boredom, was entirely convinced that this was going to be freakin' awesome, and urged him to hand over the weapon.

Surprise, surprise. The fun part won.

"Alright, let's go."

Abby squealed and hugged him, jumping up and running for the door.

"Wait!"

She turned around and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What was I thinking? You're sick, I can't let you go outside like that."

He turned and opened the closet door, pulling out some old things.

"Come here, you need a coat."

He ignored her crinkled nose and scrunched eyebrows while he maneuvered her arms into the sleeves of Gibbs' coat, and frowned.

Something was missing.

Smiling in realization, he tugged a red woolen hat over her pigtails.

"There."

Abby was unamused, but only rolled her eyes. The sooner she humored him, the sooner they could go outside.

"Thanks, _mother_. _Now_ can we go?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Shoving the empty bourbon bottle onto the counter, she made her way out the door, stumbling and stopping several times to regain her balance.

* * *

_There we go! And it didn't even take me a month. I'm so proud._

_I will put the Ducky/Jimmy one up, just after I finish everything else. Or before. My attention span isn't that long._


	6. Chapter 6

When Abby had mentioned target practice, it hadn't crossed his mind that they would need actual _targets_. Tony had automatically assumed that anything would work, whether it be a bush or the occasional mailbox. But he had to admit, Abby's idea _was_ significantly more fun.

Before he knew it, the entire back yard was filled with snow figures bearing similar traits to various perps and suspects that had grated on either of the two coworkers' nerves. It was amazing what two adults could do with enough time, patience, and bourbon. However, Tony did draw the line at using red food coloring for realistic impact. Some things were just too morbid for a simple game involving firearms.

Grinning, Abby placed the finishing touches on her last snow-criminal and backed away. In a skillful impression of Vanna White, she raised her arms toward her creation.

"Fire away, Agent DiNozzo."

The man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back next to him, out of his line of fire.

"You should probably not aim towards the house, snow doesn't slow the bullets very much."

He turned to look at her oddly, lowering his gun and pausing for a moment.

"Have you done this _before_?"

"Well, _yeah_," she answered, trying to shrug, heavy coat restricting her range of motion, "Haven't you?"

There were times that Abby genuinely concerned him.

Shaking off the confused feeling that had settled over him, Tony straightened and refocused his hazy mind. He drew up into his shooting stance and nudged Abby back behind him.

"Stay there," he warned, severely, "We're in enough trouble without me accidentally shooting you."

She rolled her eyes, but tucked herself against his side, anyway.

"Ready?"

Tony shifted, stabilizing his shoulders before nodding firmly.

"Aim."

He spun slightly to point the weapon at the first snow target; a tall figure with sculpted spiky hair.

"Fire."

And he did.

The bullet sailed straight through the target, which almost exploded on impact, and kept going. A stream of icicles fell from the roof down to the snow covered ground, having been knocked down from the force of the bullet.

The two adults scrambled to the ground, Tony throwing an arm over Abby's head in an attempt to protect her from both the bullet and the icicles. Eventually, they both ended up flat on their stomachs in the snow, Abby tucked underneath the agent's arm. They were silent.

"_Oh my god, I shot my eye out_," Tony quoted.

"A Christmas Story?"

He nodded slowly, tentatively sitting up, keeping Abby pressed tightly to his side. "1983 classic. Ralphie and the Red Ryder BB gun."

"That was no BB," said Abby, shaking feverishly and attempting to detangle herself from Tony's arm. There was snow in her clothes; in places that she hadn't considered possible, and the delightful buzz the bourbon had brought on earlier was beginning to vanish. Tony frowned and held on tighter.

"You alright?"

He pushed her hat put of the way and rested a heavy palm on her forehead. Cursing, he helped her to her feet and began to lead her to the house. She was too warm.

They hadn't even made it halfway there when the back door burst open and a frantic Gibbs came crashing through. He hadn't bothered with a coat after hearing the shot, so he was still in his light T-shirt, but the cold didn't seem to have any effect on him.

Spying his surrogate children, he rushed to their side, capturing Abby in a tight hug and grabbing DiNozzo into another immediately after. His heart was still pounding as he stepped back and began to examine them both for injuries.

"We're fine, Gibbs," whispered Abby, batting his hands away when he went to push her coat back to look any signs for her having been hit.

"_I'm_ fine, Gibbs," Tony corrected. "Her fever spiked, again."

The shock was beginning to wear off, and Gibbs spotted the gun lying in the snow, having been abandoned during their frantic attempts to duck for cover.

"_What happened?_"

"Um…"

Abby looked down at her feet, fidgeting and digging her boots into the snow. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder before Tony stepped up to offer an explanation.

"Target practice, Boss."

Gibbs looked at them oddly, the words not making sense. He mouthed them to himself as he surveyed the disheveled lawn. His eyes widened in realization before shrinking back to slits when he finally comprehended their words and knew what had happened there that day.

He swiftly reached out and grabbed Abby around the waist, tilting her over his left arm and delivering half a dozen heavy swats to the seat of her sweatpants. Squealing as she was put back on her feet, she then watched as he gave Tony the same treatment.

"_Gibbs_," she whined, "What was that?"

"Target practice," he answered.

They both winced at the word 'practice', but it really was a bit too much to hope for that those well placed swats would be the only ones they would receive that day.

"Go inside, and up to your rooms."

"Boss?"

"Rooms."

"Gibbs?"

"Now!" he barked, watching them scurry inside, leaving him to stare after them, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

Toddlers. Toddlers with bourbon and firearms. His house was being overrun by toddlers. Toddlers with bourbon, firearms, and sore asses.


End file.
